The Curious Case of Elphaba Thropp
by ElphabasKilljoy124
Summary: Basically it's the mental effects of Elphaba's terrible childhood. She has multi personality disorder or dissociative disorder (DID). The pairings are Fiyeraba romance and Gliphie friendship. Temporarily discontinued. Sorry! Writers block!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Sorry I haven't gotten a new story up but here it is! Basically it's the mental effects of Elphaba's terrible childhood. She has multi personality disorder or dissociative disorder (DID). DID usually occurs in people who have gone through dramatic events, typically in childhood. Each identity has its own name, personality, memories and mannerisms. Also, the identities don't typically communicate to each other and the original identity often denies the existence of the others. So throughout the story, you will meet the various identities and get to know them all! Hope you enjoy! Please review! Thanks!

The Many Identities of Elphaba Thropp

Chapter 1

When she arrived at Shiz, Galinda Uppland never thought she would meet a person as unique as the green girl, Miss Elphaba Thropp.

"Must I room with her…" she complained to her friends, Franny and Milla as they all sat on Galinda's bed.

"You should request to get that green atrosity moved out of your room! Would if you catch what she has," Franny exclaimed.

"Whatever disease it is…" Milla replied.

"Girls you're right," Galinda said "I don't deserve to be treated this way!"

As Galinda and her friends were about to get up to complain to the head mistress, Madam Morrible, the door was flung open and a very distraught green girl stormed into the room. Her hair was in disaray and her dress was slightly torn. Her eyes blazed with the rage of a taritorial green tiger, ready to pouncing. She slammed the door shut and quickly paced the distance between herself and the three other girls. The girls were actually quite afraid of the raging green girl. They had heard rumors of the powers that Governor Frexbar's daughter possesed.

"Miss Elphaba," said Galinda meekly "Whatever are you so upset about?"

Suddenly Elphaba's eyes lost their blind rage, her body straitened, and she became very calm.

"Miss Elphaba," said Galinda, looking around nervously for her two friends who had fled the room.

"Oh hello," said Elphaba " Who might you be?"

"Umm… I'm Galinda, your roommate…"

"Oh! Well nice to meet you! I'm Elphie," said Elphaba smiling brightly.

"umm…" said Galinda in confusion "Elphie… Why were you so angry a moment ago?"

"I wasn't angry? How could I be angry? I've only just arrived."

"But just a moment ago you were furious! You looked like you wanted to kill someone," Galinda yelled, extremely confused.

At Galinda's raise in voice, Elphaba shrank back and curled in on herself, looking more like a child than a college student. "Why are you yelling at me? I tried to do it right but I just couldn't…" Elphaba began to cry as she retreated into a corner in the far end of the room. Galinda, who at this point was actually very concerned about the safety and the mental sanity of her roommate, slowly approached the frightened green girl.

"Miss Elphaba, are you alright," said the blonde, touching the girl's shoulder " I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Who is Elphaba?"

"You are," replied Galinda "That is your name, right?"

"My name is Fabala," replied the green girl, her voice barely audible "What is your name?"

"I'm Galinda," she said, smiling.

"It… it's nice to meet you…" Fabala smiled back weakly.

Suddenly five men in white jump suits rushed into the room, seizing the green girl. She screamed and the fire that had been in her eyes had returned as she kicked and clawed and bit the men who restrained her. A needle was shoved into her neck and she passed out as she was dragged from the room. Galinda tried to get a word with one of the men to ask why they were removing her roommate from the school when she saw her two friends grinning sadistically as Elphaba was dragged to the carriage that would take her to the mental institution about 10 miles away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Literally just wrote it just now, cuz I knew I had to give you all something and this popped in my head. Sorry it's kinda short.

They through her harshly into the back of the black carriage, and in an instant all her fury was replaced by complete and utter fear. Her mind took her back to her childhood, when her father, the governed of Munckinland, had thrown her into the closet for a whole month. The walls of the truck seemed to be closing in on her. She scooted frantically into a corner and curled into fetal position. Fabala, the governor's daughter, was so utterly terrified.

It took 10 minutes to get to the Shiz Center for the Mentally Ill. When they arrived the men grabbed her and all but dragged her in where she was inspected, questioned and tagged like a sheep on a farm. After she was checked in she was shoved into a small overly clean white room with barns all the windows. There was a mattress in a corner of the room, a small sink, a small night table with a deck of playing cards, and a dresser, pre filled with the uniform that all the patients.  
"Get dressed Ms. Thropp. You have 1 minute till dinner after that we will brief you on ther rules and conditions of your stay with us." a nurse ordered her.  
"Yes," said Elphaba, who was not entirely sure why was her or how she'd gotten there. One minute she was walking into her new dorm the next she was walking into some sterilized room. As she got dressed, Elphaba began to contemplate how she got there and could, for the first time in her life, not think of a reason for why something had occurred.

Again, so sorry it's so short. Promise a longer chapter next time!  
Read and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Literally just wrote it just now, cuz I knew I had to give you all something and this popped in my head. Sorry it's kinda short.

They threw her harshly into the back of the black carriage, and in an instant all her fury was replaced by complete and utter fear. Her mind took her back to her childhood, when her father, the governed of Munckinland, had thrown her into the closet for a whole month. The walls of the truck seemed to be closing in on her. She scooted frantically into a corner and curled into fetal position. Fabala, the governor's daughter, was so utterly terrified.

It took 10 minutes to get to the Shiz Center for the Mentally Ill. When they arrived the men grabbed her and all but dragged her in where she was inspected, questioned and tagged like a sheep on a farm. After she was checked in she was shoved into a small overly clean white room with barns all the windows. There was a mattress in a corner of the room, a small sink, a small night table with a deck of playing cards, and a dresser, pre filled with the uniform that all the patients.

"Get dressed Ms. Thropp. You have 1 minute till dinner after that we will brief you on ther rules and conditions of your stay with us." a nurse ordered her.

"Yes," said Elphaba, who was not entirely sure why was her or how she'd gotten there. One minute she was walking into her new dorm the next she was walking into some sterilized room. As she got dressed, Elphaba began to contemplate how she got there and could, for the first time in her life, not think of a reason for why something had occurred.

Again sorry this is so short! Hope you all enjoyed it. Please put any requests in there for the story or shout outs! I'll do those too.

Till next time! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long took so long! Things got really stressful at school with AP exams, the school play and horse shows. Anyway, here is the chapter! R and R please!

Chapter 4

She'd been at the institution for three weeks. Or at least that's what they thought. The days began to run together… sometimes there huge gaps in the day that she couldn't remember. Her doctors would tell her that she had random crazed outbursts, then hide away crying like a small child. But Elphaba couldn't remember any of it. Eventually her out bursts became so bad that the staff had to inject her with some sort of tranquilizing drug that she was sure was illegal. The drug gave her, at first gave her a euphoric feeling, then she felt nothing… Her mind went blank and she didn't know what was going on around her. If the staff talked to her, they sounded far away. In fact that's how she felt when she had the drug in her system. Faraway.

Since she had been on the drug, she hadn't had any out bursts, or so they told her. But that wasn't enough for them. The doctors wanted her to function without the drug, so they gave her shock therapy once a week. By her fourth month she was allowed to interact with the other patients, although because of the therapy, she didn't do much interacting. In fact, most days she sat numbly gazing out the barred window of the parlor room, absently rocking back and forth. Most of the time, she was lead to and from her room. She never protested. It wasn't that she couldn't do things for herself; she could eat and drink, cloth herself. What she couldn't do was think beyond the foggy cloud that the shocks had created. It was hell. She was screaming for help, but not even she could hear her cries. It was hell. She tried to think but the same thing always blocked the thought; fear. It was hell. It was hell. It was hell it was hell it was hell. Itwashellitwashellitwashell! This cloud. This dark and painful cloud. It fogged her mind with one notion and one alone. The fear that if she began to try to function again, they would make the shock hurt more. That was the only coherent thought that had passed her mind in what seemed like years but must have only been a few months.

She had now been allowed to sit in the parlor with the others for what seemed like three weeks. No one but her doctor and the nurses had addressed her. Until the first day of the sixth month…

"Hello," she heard an unfamiliar male voice breaking through the fog of her mind. She did nothing but continue to stare out the window, as usual.

"Hello," said the voice, "are you always this quiet?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and flinched, expecting reprimand for not answering the man. But he did not hit her or push her or harm her. His hand stayed there. That scared her as much as a blow to the head did.

"What're you doing…," her voice was raspy and slurred.

"Ah, so you can talk," said the voice; she still didn't look at his face.

"What is your name," he asked nervously. When she didn't answer he told her his, to reassure her, "I'm Fiyero"

"I don know… my… my… um… my name," she said, finding that she had to think through every word she spoke.

"I know your name," said Fiyero, "You're Elphaba."

"Is… that my… name?"

"Yes. Elphaba Thropp. My father owns this hospital. I often visit the patients and try to cheer them up."

She still didn't look at him. It seemed to him that she only registered his voice, not his body.

"Yes…"

"My father told me about you. He has read your records and finds you to be an interesting 'specimen,' as he calls you."

"… Wh… why…?"

"We've never had a multi-personality here before. He wants to do experimental treatments. But most of them are cruel and bizarre." Fiyero answered his voice soft and sad.

Elphaba continued to stare forward, refusing to look at Fiyero. She tried as hard as she could to think past the black hole that her time at the institution had created, but could not.

Fiyero sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get much more out of her today. "Good bye, till tomorrow," he said, hoping she had heard him, and moved to leave the room. However, as he left, he was stopped by a nurse.

"Sir, that is the most any of us have ever gotten out of her," said the nurse.

"Well, Sira," he said after glancing at her name tag, "that does not surprise me."

As he lay in bed that night, Fiyero thought about his encounter with Ms. Elphaba Thropp. She was certainly an interesting case. But the shock therapy and heavy drugs had not only blocked her symptoms, but also her spirit. Fiyero then decided it was his mission to help this young, trapped emerald woman.

Sorry it was so short. Hope you all enjoy it! Read and review please! (:


End file.
